On The Outside Looking In
by StarInMyHeart
Summary: NO LONGER A ONESHOT! Where did Shane go, after he found out Mitchie was lying? Well, you'll have to read to find out! Mitchie and Shane will not get together at final Jam. Shess! Nate/Ella, Peggy/Jason Caitlyn/OC. First attempt at Camp Rock! No Flames
1. On the Outside Lookin' In

"I'm sorry I lied! I just wanted to be someone!" The ten words that shattered Shane Gray's heart.

See, all summer Mitchie Torres, had lied to Shane, and the other Campers, but mainly Shane. Shane had thought he had finally found someone that knew how he felt. But no! Mitchie was just a fake, faker than Ashlee Simpson's nose. Everyone had thought she was harmless, and never hurt anyone, because she always got what she wanted, without asking. She had a great voice… she was invited to Tess' cabin, by telling her first lie, and… Shane Gray would never admit it, but he had hopelessly fallen in love with her.

Shane couldn't take it; he stormed off leaving the brunette with the other Campers, tears cascading down her face, and ran right to his secret hideout. If there was one thing Shane Gray hated that was a liar. Ever wonder why Shane became this way, stuck up and rude? Well, know you know why. When Shane, Nate, and Jason were just starting out, one of the greatest music producers of all time Teddy Snow (Made up) and also Shane's hero, came to one of their concerts. After the show, Teddy came back stage, and told them, what they wanted to hear.

"Boys, I definitely think you have the potential in this business. I happen to have an emergency at my office in Hong Kong, but I will be in touch during the week. Here's my card." Shane lit up, he was extremely excited! See, Teddy Snow, had signed all the best artists, such as Jonas Brothers, Mariah Carey, Usher, Pussycat Dolls, ect. And Connect Three would soon be added to that list. That week, Shane waited by the phone at all times. But the call never came. He became extremely disappointed, thinking that Teddy Snow, and everyone that had complemented them, had lied so the wouldn't hurt his feelings, and that angered him. He felt betrayed and shameful, so he made a promise to himself, that he would never let anyone make him feel that way again, and that's exactly how he felt right now.

After he made that promise, he became arrogant and rude, blaming every mistake on his band mates. Soon Nate and Jason became fed up with his behavior, and sent him to this lame camp. That's when he met Mitchie, or as he was mumbling under his breath right now, Bitchy Mitchie. Mitchie didn't have any friends at Camp Rock and very few at home, after her parents got a discount on the tuition, because her Mother was the camp chef. But Mitchie wanted to be someone, so she lied and told everyone, her mother was the President of Hot Tunes TV in Japan. Once Shane started talking to her, he seemed to soften up a bit, and he began to write his own songs, instead of relying on Nate. He also seemed to be enjoying himself, and seem a bit more positive, because he finally found someone who knew how he felt. But Mitchie just broke his heart, by lying to him, if she would've been honest with him from the start, it would've been different.

Shane sighed as he sat down on the grass next to the lake, memories flooded back, and Shane smiled, this was the exact spot he had met Nate and Jason three years ago. Boy he missed those two, Jason's stupidity and Nate's seriousness… those two were the only things that kept him going. His parents the mighty Melinda Gray, a supermodel, and Tommy Gray a pro soccer star put a lot of pressure on him, and he never knew if his friends liked him for himself, or his stuff. His thoughts were interrupted as a blonde sat down next to him.

"I know how you feel. Did you know that?" She simply asked, he looked at her confused, "She lied to me too. I let her stay with me and my friends in our cabin, I let her in my Final Jam group, I helped her rise to the top, and she repaid me by lying to me." Shane looked away slightly annoyed.

"It's totally different Tami, she was the voice I heard inside my head the reason that I'm singing." He snapped quietly. Tess looked back over.

"No Shane, what she made herself up to be was the voice you heard inside your head the reason that you're singing. What she said she was, was what you fell in love with" Tess replied wisely, looking out at the glistening blue lake. Shane looked at her. How had she known he had fallen in love with her. "I know your in love with her Shane, don't try to deny it." Shane decided he could trust her.

"It's just, I thought she knew how I felt, I can never tell if people are friends with me because of my money, or cause they like me, I've never met anyone like me." He whined. Tess smiled, and put her perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me Shane, I know exactly how you feel." Tess agreed Shane looked at her funny. "I mean seriously, my mom puts so much pressure on me to be famous, and successful but the pressure is just too much! It gets the best of me and makes me mad! And I never know if my friends are for real or not, and UGH!" Tess exclaimed, poring her heart out. Shane looked taken back a bit.

"Tanya calm down." He replied calmly, Tess turned red, obviously angry.

"IT'S TESS!" She exclaimed, Shane nodded, scared to say anything.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tess." He comforted, she nodded beginning to cool down. "So, why does your mother care so much?"

"She's TJ Tyler." Tess whispered looking down to the soft green grass. Shane gasped

"Wait. You're Tess Tyler?" He asked, clearly shocked. Tess nodded.

"Guilty as charged." She stated wrapping her arms around her knees rocking back and forth. Shane took off his sweatshirt.

"What's with your song Too Cool?" Shane asked, wrapping his sweatshirt around her shoulders. Tess shrugged.

"TJ says it's better to be feared, than to be afraid of something." She replied, Shane moved closer to her.

"TJ?" he asked confused. Tess nodded again.

"She says calling her Mom is bad for her image, and makes her seem old." She answered laying her head on Shane's shoulder. The two realized, that they had been talking so long, that it had gotten dark.

"Well, I guess I better go, I have class at eight tomorrow, and Final Jam practice." Tess decided beginning to stand up, but Shane had other plans. He held onto her arm, and pulled her back down. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Wha-" She went to ask, but Shane cut her off, "I like you Tess, you know exactly what I'm going through, the pressure from my parents, the lies Mitchie told us, My Band mates won't even speak to me, and My friend dilemma. I need someone like you in my life Tess, we can get through this together." Shane ran his fingers through Tess' long blonde locks, as she smiled,

"I'd like that."

And that was the day, that Mitchie Torres, was bumped out of Shane Gray's heart, and Tess Tyler was added in.

**So, what did you think? That was my first attempt at Camp Rock, so it might not be too good also my first attempt at Tane or Shess whatever you want to call them, but I thought it was pretty good, (I'm not trying to sound concited) So, let me know what you think and Tell me, **

**How do you eat your Oreos? **

**Thanks for reading, **

** Michaela**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or anything mentioned in this story.**


	2. Our Time is Here

**So, by request, I decided to make this a story. It's just going to be what the movie would've been like, if Shane didn't forgive Mitchie. Yes it will be a Shess. It may be a bit OOC, just because they're trying to help each other change their ways. I Hope you like it, here's Chapter 2!**

**Now Playing: Cupid Shuffle**

Then next morning, Tess Tyler woke up with a smile on her face. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Everything was normal. Mitchie's bed was unmade, and empty, and Ella, and Peggy were still fast asleep, curled up in their duvets, they wouldn't awake for at least 15 minutes. She looked on her bedside table, at the red numbers, on the pink clock, which read 8:30. She sighed, and threw the comforter, off of her body, and threw her legs, over the side of the bed, placing her feet on the ground. She pulled the sheets, and the bedspread, upward towards the pillow, and headed toward the large closet, she shared with Ella and Peggy.

She reached up, on the tip of her toes, pulling out a gold towel, from the top shelf. Then, she grabbed a powder blue blouse, with ¾ inch sleeves, off of a hanger. She tapped her chin with her index finger, as she browsed the assorted clothes, for a pair of pants, to match her blouse. Finally, she decided on a pair of white skinny jeans, she draped them over her arms, as she bended down to reach for a pair of burgundy heels. **(Think of her outfit, on the Camp Rock Movie poster.) **Once she had collected all of the items in her arms, she tiptoed, to the private bathroom; her Mother had scored for the girls. She smiled realizing how lucky she truly was. Tess had been much happier, since last night, when she and Shane hung out. Walking into the bathroom, she quietly closed the door behind her, being careful, not to wake her roommates.

She sauntered over to the shower, and twisted the knob, sending water pouring out of the nozzle. Satisfied, she closed the shower door, and hung her clothes, and the towel, on the towel rack. Placing the shoes, on the floor below, she began to undress. She tossed the discarded clothes, into the nearby hamper. She reopened the shower door, and climbed in, letting the warm water cascade down her tiny body. She grabbed her Coconut Shampoo, and poured some into her hands, working it through her blonde hair. After rinsing her hair of the shampoo, she squirted the Conditioner, which matched the shampoo, into her hand, before running it through her fingers through her hair, making sure to coat each section, before rinsing it all out. Finally, she picked up a watermelon scented body wash, and scrubbed it, all over her body, before letting the crystal water, wash it away, and turning the knob in reverse, making the water come to an abrupt halt.

Stepping out of the shower, Tess grabbed the gold towel, and wrapped it around her body. After slipping on the clothes, she blow-dried her honey blonde hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, straightened her _now_ hair, and applied some make-up. Finally she walked out of the bathroom, to find the room vacant. Ella and Peggy were up and gone. Tess assumed they either used the locker room bathroom, or had gone to breakfast. She picked up her LG Dare, which lay on her bedside table, to find that it was 9:00. Breakfast was over in an hour, so Tess decided it was probably a good idea to go eat now. She picked up her phone, shoving it into the pocket, of her skinny jeans, and opened the screen door, stepping outside.

Once outside, Tess made her way to the Dining hall, softly humming to the tune of Play My Music. Once she reached the dining hall, she opened the door, and walked inside, to find Ella and Peggy, sitting at a table in the corner. As she made her way to the table, she passed by the other tables, catching tidbits of fellow campers conversations.

"Did you see Michael Phelps swim that 100 meters last night?"

"No seriously, I heard they're going out now."

And

"Are you kidding me? Play My Music is defiantly a better song!"

"Hey guys!" Tess greeted cheerfully sitting down across from Ella and Peggy.

"What's got you so happy today?" Ella wondered, raising her eyebrows at Tess.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tess lied.

"Sure you don't." Peggy joked. Tess looked at the two.

"I'll tell you everything when we're alone later." She whispered. The two nodded, and offered small reassuring smiles. Tess heard the door open, and saw Shane walk inside. He stopped at the food table, for a second to grab a buttered bagel, before walking towards the staff lounge. Tess smiled to herself. Shane saw her and shot her a wink.

"Tess, Aren't you going to eat anything?" Peggy asked concerned.

"Huh… oh yeah."

"Do you guys want to go back to the cabin? We have 20 minutes till class starts, I'm sure we could "practice" for Final Jam." Ella winked. Tess and Peggy laughed lightly, and nodded, getting she wanted to know what was up with Tess.

"Sure, let's go." Tess replied, standing up, and walking towards the door, Ella and Peggy at her side. When she noticed Caitlyn restocking the muffins at the buffet table. She stopped, and turned to the two.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, I need to talk to someone." She instructed. The two nodded. Tess took a deep shaky breath, before starting towards Caitlyn.

"Hey, uh Caitlyn, can we talk?" She asked nervously, playing with the ends of her hair. Caitlyn looked up surprised, she could see how nervous she was.

"Sure… I guess, what's up?" She replied calmly, Tess looked a bit calmer.

"I just wanted to apologize, for everything I've done. I just didn't want to accept that anyone else was good, but all along, I knew exactly how good you are. We really miss you Caity all of us; Ella, Peggy, and me, is there anyway, you could forgive me?" Caitlyn smiled.

"Of course I forgive you Tess." She smiled, and hugged her.

"Friends?" Caitlyn nodded.

"As long as there's no more spaghetti throwing." She answered laughing.

"Of course not. Would you consider moving back in with us?"

"I don't see why not." Tess smiled brightly.

"And by the way, I talked to Brown, and you're off kitchen duty."

"No way!" She shrieked.

"Yes way! Come on, let's go get your things, and tell Ella and Peggy, they'll be excited." Caitlyn nodded eagerly, and pulled off her latex gloves, and walked with Tess to the waiting girls, "Oh and Caitlyn… It's nice to have my Best Friend back." Caitlyn smiled back.

"Guess who's moving back in with us?" Tess asked in a singsong voice. Ella and Peggy grinned widely.

"NO WAY!" The squealed, attacking Caitlyn with hugs, Tess smiled, feeling better about what she had just done.

"Get in here Tess!" Ella exclaimed pulling into the group hug. Little did she know, Shane was standing in the doorway, of the Staff lounge, watching the four with a smile on his face?

"So let's get back to the cabin to "rehearse" Ella suggested, putting air quotes on rehearse. They all laughed, before linking arms, and walking out the door.

"Spill." Peggy commanded, collapsing on her bed, they had just taken moved all of Caitlyn's stuff into their cabin.

"Okay fine." Tess replied, closing to wooden door, and the screen door, before lying on her bed. "… So last night, after the whole Mitchie incident, I went to the dock to think, and I ran into Shane."

"NO!" They gasped. Tess nodded, "Yes."

"Soanyway,weweresittingatthedocktalkingabouteverything,andhewasbeingstubborn,andsayinghewashurtthemost,andstufflikethat,thenwestartedtalkingaboutmymom,andourattitudes,andwhenItoldhimIwasleaving,hetoldmeheneededme,andthatwecouldbecomebetterpeopletogether,andpulledmebackdownnexttohim." She said in one breath **(So any way, we were sitting at the dock talking about everything, and he was being stubborn, and saying he was hurt the most, and stuff like that, then we started talking about my mom, and our attitudes, and when I told him I was leaving, he told me he needed me, and that we could become better people together, and pulled me back down next to him.)**

"Shut up!" They squealed.

"Shoot! We're going to be late for class!" Peggy exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Let's go!" Tess cried, running out the door, with the girls close behind.

"Somebody can't wait to see Shane!" Ella teased.

"Shane doesn't even teach this class Ella." Caitlyn reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Ella remembered.

Once they reached the theater, they found all of the rest of the students waiting.

"Thank God, we made it." Caitlyn panted. The others nodded in agreement, taking their seats.

"Good morning, students. I trust you all had a pleasant evening." Brown greeted walking into the room, with Shane trailing behind him. Peggy and Caitlyn giggled silently and Ella elbowed Tess in the ribs. Tess rolled her eyes, and kept clapping to the beat of the Morning Jam, in a short time, all of the girls were clapping, and dancing in their seats.

"I swear you kids get louder, and louder everyday!" Brown called over all the noise, the kids all stopped abruptly. "Much Better, anyway, I brought my nephew Shane with me this morning, so he could see what we're working with. So, we're going to do a final jam run through. Sign ups, and rehearsals are today." The class all clapped, and grinned.

"So here's the sheet, sign up, find your group, and practice!" he exclaimed, "Shane and I will be around to observe." The class cheered, and started to find their friends. "But… first, we're going to do the Final song run through." The class groaned, and walked on to the stage, into position. "Cue lights, cue music… And Action!"

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock on!

We rock!

We rock on!

Come as you are,

You're a superstar!

The worlds in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,

Running through your feet.

Heart's racing fast,

You're rock and Rollin'!

Refrain:

All that you need is the music to take you...

To some other place,

Where you know, you belong!

Chorus:

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

Following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

Well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

(We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!)

(We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!)

Chorus:

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

Following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

Or the better we sound.

(We go!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

Following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

Well, the better we sound.

(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

(We rock,

We rock,

We rock on!)

We rock

(We rock.)

Camp Rock" (**Same as the music video, just no Shane, Nate, Jason, or Mitchie.) **

"That was great guys! I guess those dancing lessons paid off." Shane joked. The class stuck their tongues out at him.

"Alright, I have to agree, that was very good. You may all start working on Final Jam!" Brown declared.

"So, do you guys want to run through 2 Stars, or… we could talk." Ella asked wiggling her eyebrows. The girls all turned to look at Tess.

"Uh… actually, I decided not to do 2 Stars." She confessed, as the sat down on the edge of the stage. The girls shrugged.

"Okay… So what are we doing then?" Peggy asked curiously.

"I decided, you guys could do it without me." Tess said just above a whisper.

"WHAT!?" The girls gasped in shock. Tess nodded, and hopped off the stage. "Yep."

"Ella," She started taking Ella's hands, "You're a truly amazing person. You don't belong singing back up; you deserve to be in the spot light. I heard you yesterday with Barron, during Morning Jam, and I heard him ask you to join his Final Jam group, and I think you should do it. They could totally win with you." Ella smiled, and nodded gratefully, Tess smiled in return, and let go of her hands, and moved to Peggy.

"And Peggy, I heard you singing that song you wrote yesterday, and it sounded really good! You have to let yourself break out, and sing like that all the time. That's why I think you should play that for Final Jam." Peggy blushed, "You can win Peggy, I know you can." Tess convinced. Peggy nodded, and thanked her. Tess nodded in return, and turned to Caitlyn.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to help me with my song." Caitlyn nodded, "I have the music and lyrics here, now I need one more person."

"Who's that?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Lola."

"So would you consider helping us?" Tess asked hopefully. Lola shrugged.

"I guess so." Lola answered. Tess smiled.

"Great! Here's the music." Tess exclaimed, handing her the lyrics.

After a few minutes, the girls had the first part down pat, and we're pretty excited.

"You sound really good!" Ella exclaimed passing by.

"Thanks!" They replied in unison.

"How's it coming over here?" Shane asked putting his hands on Tess' shoulders. She smiled.

"Pretty good!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it." The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're done, but it's not over,

We'll start it again, after the end of the day,

It keeps getting better

Don't be afraid we'll do it together

Come on Come you know

It's your time to move it's my time to move

Come on come on let go

Leave it all behind, you're past and mine.

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change them if we tried

But why would we want to let's go where we go to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow,

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on come on you know

Our time, our time is here." The three harmonized, Shane nodded, his hands never leaving Tess' shoulders.

"Very good." He commented, the girls thanked him, and smiled gratefully.

"Shane? Can you come over here for a minute, we need your help?" Brown questioned from across the room, Shane sighed and nodded.

"Well, that's my cue. Keep up the good work ladies! And I'll see _you _later." Shane smirked, aiming the last line, directly at Tess, before striding towards his Uncle. Caitlyn squealed.

"He so likes you!" She screamed. Shane turned to look at her with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She quickly looked around, "…Lola, How can you not see it! He's in L-O-V-E with you!" She quickly finished, pointing her fingers at her. Lola looked around.

"Yeah. Sure. I guess?" She said in an UN-convinced tone. Shane gave them a look, before turning back to what he was doing. The girls immediately started cracking up.

"Nice one Cait!" Tess exclaimed sarcastically. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"Well he does, you should've seen the way he looked at you, and I didn't see him putting his hands on my shoulders! Accept it Tess, he likes you, and you like him. So just do for it!" Caitlyn defended. Tess sighed.

"Well, that's all for today! I'll see you all tonight for Movie Night Jam!" Brown dismissed.

"Thank you so much Tess, I love working with Barron and his crew!" Ella thanked, appearing behind Caitlyn, Tess smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're having fun Ella."

"Hey, wasn't Mitchie supposed to be in this class?" Peggy asked, appearing next to Ella.

"I think she is!" Tess exclaimed, "Hmm… that's weird, she doesn't seem to be the type to miss class."

** Shane's Dance Class**

"I'm seriously so excited, I heard we're learning how he does that trick with the microphone today!" Ella squealed, The girls were lounging comfortably on the hard wood floor of the dance cabin, waiting patiently for Shane, as they did everyday.

"Good Afternoon Everyone!" Shane came casually strolled in to the cabin, in his normal attire, black skinny jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. All the kids looked up, and mumbled hellos, and sups'. "Barron my man!" Shane and Barron, stuck their hands out and did a crazy handshake, before continuing to the front of the classroom, as he passed Tess, he winked, and she gave him the 'nod'.

"So today... We're going to learn a very important lesson," Ella squealed, thinking it was the microphone trick, that she had been trying to learn for a while, "...On telling the truth.

Uh oh. Can you say drama?

**So, What do you think? That was a full 7 pages on word, it's around 3000 words. I'm working on a new story, besides this, called: Finding Love in Room 215. See my profile for a summary. As for my current stories, expect updates soon. I've already started on the next chapter of Love vs. Rivalry, although I'm having a bit of trouble with Hollywood Causes Major Changes, PM me, if you have any ideas.**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, not mandatory, but they definitely make me update quicker. Advice, is also welcome, I'm open to any suggestions to making this story better. Please, I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from flaming, it's simple: Don't like Don't read. And please no Smitchie's so much better, and Tess is a brat comments, this story is meant to show the other side of Tess Tyler, the human one. And if I could get at least 5 reviews, that would be great.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Michaela**

**Disclaimer: The Author of this story disclaims all rights.**


	3. You're the One That I Want

I'm so terribly sorry! You guys must think I dropped off the face of the Earth. I've been so so so busy lately and I feel terrible for not posting in forever, but I've been so busy between tennis, school, and friends, I never have time to post anymore. But I'm on Spring Break right now, so expect updates for _On the Outside Looking In & Love vs. Rivalry _this week, because all of my friends are on vacation and I'm stuck home. Enjoy!

* * *

xx

After the classes for the day had ended, Ella was off practicing with Barron and Sander, Peggy was calling her parents who were in England, and Caitlyn was tending to her last session of kitchen duty. Tess decided to take a nice, long, walk along the lake. Faintly humming a Connect Three song, she took in the beauty of the nature surrounding Camp Rock.

"BOO!" Shane wailed, grabbing her from behind. Tess let out an ear piercing scream, turning around she glared at Shane who was bent over laughing.

"You should've... seen... your...face!" He choked out while chuckling.

"Shut up!" Tess whined, smacking him playfully on his arm, which was quite hard.

"I'm sowwy," Shane apologized in a baby voice, putting on his best little boy face, well equipped with the puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes," Tess wailed dramatically throwing her head back, " Shaaaaannnneeee," She stretched out, "Don't do that to me. It makes me feel guilty." Shane smirked triumphantly.

"Nothing a hug couldn't fix!" Shane flexed, wrapping his toned, tan arms around her small frame. After a minute, Shane withdrew his arms and lead Tess over to the edge of the wooden dock.

"So, uh... What's new?" Tess asked, trying to make small talk with the boy she'd been crushing on for the past three years.

"Nothin' much," Shane answered truthfully, his eyes glued to the glistening cobalt blue water bellow them, "I've been watching my friend be nice to people, and change her lifestyle, I just wanted to tell her I'm proud of her." Shane finished, his eyes drifting from the water to meet Tess's navy blue eyes, she blushed a faint pink, the word f_riend _repeating over and over and over again in her mind.

"So, when are you going to start?" She teased, brushing some of her sandy hair out of her face, before looking out towards the setting sun in the orangish-pinkish-yellowish sky.

"Start what?" Shane asked looking quite confused.

"You know, your all nice all the time thing!" Tess reminded him a small smirk beginning to form on her face.

"I already started!" He glared in mock horror.

"Hardly! You made Mitchie cry in class today!" Tess retorted, disbelief written all over her face.

"She deserved that!" Shane swatted the air like it was no big deal, "Besides, I'm nice to you aren't I?" Tess shrugged.

"I guess so," She answered distantly. They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Hey," Shane asked turning to her, "you okay?" he asked truly concerned. Tess turned to look at him, it was visible her mind was miles away.

"Yeah, I'm alright," She answered a far away look in her eyes.

xx.

"Where are my skinny jeans?!" Ella wailed, rummaging through her drawers.

"Ella, it's eighty degrees outside! Wear a skirt!" Peggy called from the bathroom where she was straightening her hair. Ella rolled her brown eyes.

"Tess, can I puh-lease borrow your Marc Jacob's flats?" Ella asked, sticking out her bottom lip, giving her the puppy dog eyes. _Ugh. Shane is much better at the eyes than Ella. _Tess thought to herself.

"Sure, Ella." Tess replied laying down on her bed.

"Tess, aren't you going to get ready? Movie Night Jam starts in an hour!" Peggy exclaimed. Tess looked at the clock which read 6:00.

"Uh... yeah," She answered pulling on black skinny jeans, a simple red tank top, and black suede ankle boots.

"Ooh! Let me curl your hair!" Ella exclaimed grabbing Tess' wrist and pulling her into the bathroom. While Ella curled her hair, Peggy did Tess' makeup. Tess normally loved this stuff, but she was still lost in a whirl of thoughts.

"Annnnd done!" Ella squealed as she finished put down the hair spray at the same time, Peggy put down the Viva la juicy perfume she had been spritzing on Tess every few seconds.

"Perfect timing." Tess noted looking at her phone which flashed 6:45.

"We better go." Peggy insisted, "I told Caitlyn we'd meet her in five minutes," Tess shut off the bathroom light, and shuffled into the bedroom towards the door.

"Then let's go! Don't want to be late now do we?" She smiled but that same word kept echoing in her mind.

_Friends._

_ xx._

"Alright, Settle down everyone!" Dee called out, trying to calm the rowdy campers, "Okay so here's the deal. We're going to watch three movies tonight. Each of them being musicals. We'll start with _High School Musical_, then go to _Grease_, and lastly _Spectacular_ (I couldn't think of any other movies) And whenever a musical number comes up, we'll pause the movie, and then the two campers we have selected will preform the number in place of the actors. So here we go!" The campers cheered as the opening credits to High School Musical started scrolling.

Four hours later, Tess was falling asleep on Ella's shoulder._ High School Musical_ had ended, Peggy had sang Start of Something new with Barron, and Ella had sang What I've Been Lookin' For with a flamboyant camper named Dante. Although _Grease _was Tess's all time favorite movie she had a lot on her mind and didn't really want to participate in Movie Night Jam festivites. The lights switched on as Dee paused the movie right before the You're the one that I want number.

"Alright, for this next song we decided to Pick Ms. Tess Tyler to play Sandy and Mr. Shane Gray to play Danny. Shane and Tess, come on down!" Tess patted her hair down to make sure her curls hadn't unraveled, before making her way to the stage where Shane was already waiting. Stepping on to the wooden stage Tess's heels clicked as she made her way to stand next to Shane.

"So here's You're the One That I Want, by Tess Tyler and Shane Gray!" Dee announced shuffling off the stage as the music began. Tess looked around nervously, she'd never sang a duet with anyone this good before, she was used to outshining the other person with no problems. What if Shane outshone her? Would people laugh and make fun of her? Tess shook her thoughts and focused on remembering the lyrics.

"I got chills they're multipyin'

And I'm loosin control

For the power you're providin'

It's electrifyin'!" Shane sang doing his best to channel John Trovolta's character.

"You better shape up,

'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true" Tess sang comfortably moving around the stage

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed. They sang together, sounding exactly like Danny and Sandy

If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way. Tess's nerves dissapeared she felt free like she normally did on stage.

I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man

i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.

I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove

you better prove  
that my faith is justified.

Are you sure?

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

As they finished, the audience arrupted into applause, and Shane lightly kissed Tess on the cheek. But one word was echoing in Tess's mind _Friend._


End file.
